


A Way Out

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Arguments, Greasers, Gun Violence, Imagines, Socs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tulsa - Freeform, prompt, socials, suicidal Darry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Prompt: Two-Bit walks in on Darry considering Suicide.





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and I just had to do it, so please give me a kudos and if you want more Outsiders stuff let me know! I'll be happy to do some more.

"I hate you!" Pony's voice practically echoes through my brain. I'm sitting on the living room floor, my head in my hands and my knees pulled up to my chest, tears soaking the knees of my jeans and my bloodied palms.

"You are always so rough on him. You can't be like this, Darry," Soda's voice slips itself into my head. I can still hear Soda's hurried footsteps follow after Pony's to run after him, maing sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble that night. 

I take a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling, and running a nervous hand through my hair. My breath is shaking and hitched. 

I was sitting on the living room carpet, with broken glass from an old beer bottle smashed in front of me, trickling in front of my boot clad toes. The house is dark and quiet with out Sodapop and Ponyboy occupying it. They've had the last of me. I close my eyes briefly, to catch my breath. 

You keep doing this. Why?

"You'll never be Mom or Dad, so stop acting like it!" The memory of Pony shouting runs through my head. 

Why try anymore?

I steadily get to my feet, starting for the bathroom to splash some water on my face. As soon as the cold water hits my face, my thoughts return to my brain. 

I look up to the bathroom mirror, running a hand over my facial features, ridding it of some dripping water. 

My usual tuff, dark brown hair is practically ungreased and flying all over my head and forehead. My eyes are red and had purple underbags from crying. My clothes were wrinkled and my shirt had become untucked, but it didn't matter to me...none of it did.

I look up at the clock as I make my way to the kitchen. 11:43 PM. It had been over six hours since they had run out. Maybe they weren't coming home. Why would they? I wouldn't.

The thought brings tears to my eyes once again. I grab a beer from the fridge, popping it open and letting the cap fall to the floor. I plop myself harshly into the dining room chair, chugging half of it down in one gulp. I usually don't drink, but at this moment none of it mattered in the slightest. 

"Sometimes I just wish you'd leave me and Soda alone, and care for ourselves!" Pony's voice pounds through my skull once more. I take a deep breath, running another hand through my dishelveled hair. Maybe I should leave them alone. 

Without another thought I jump up entering my bedroom and searching through my nightstand for what I was looking for. After rummaging for a few seconds, I had the dark, cold, metal handgun in one hand and a box of bullets in the other. I head back to the dining room table, spilling the gold bullets out and across the table, my shaking fingers stuffing them into the gun like they should. When it was full, I sat at the table once again, laying it on the light wood. Sighing heavily, I take another swig of beer, letting it almost burn on the way down the back of my throat. 

I lean back in my chair, a silent sob wracking my body. I had the gun in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. I take a deep breath, in through my nose and out through my mouth. I was focused I didn't hear the door open and the screen door slam shut. 

"Dar?" A rough, but gentle voice asks. I snap my head up, towards the door. 

Two-Bit Matthews was standing in front of the door. For once a a smirk was playing on his lips, and his mouth wasn't spitting out a lame joke, and his hand didn't clutch the neck of a beer bottle. My eyes meet his and we're both suddenly staring at the gun in my hand. I practically gasp, realizing what I was just about to do. I toss it back on the table,  
setting the beer bottle back down on the table. 

"Darry, what are you doing?" He asks again, taking a few hesitant steps towards me. I go to open my mouth to say something, but I'm at a loss for words. Instead I just shake my head, hiding my face in my hands. 

Two is soon coming up beside me, wrapping my wide shoulders in his arms, allowing me to grip at his leather jacket and hide my face into the smell of alcohol and smoke. 

"It's okay, Darry," Two comforts, shaking his head and holding onto my t-shirt like it was a lifeline. 

"I'm sorry," I choke out through broken sobs. 

"It's alright," Two-bit promises, running a comforting hand up and down my back. 

I don't think I've ever cried like this in front any member of the gang. When i was having problems I would usually wait until I was lying bed to cry or let out any other emotion out that I had been keeping in. But, Two-Bit finding me like this was awful, and I couldn't say I was fine even if I tried. I don't think the words could come out of my mouth without a sob. The usual wisecracker held me until I couldn't cry anymore. 

"What happened? Where's Soda and Pony?" he asks, his usual grey eyes full of laughter and life only held worry and concern for my well being.

"They ran out hours ago. They were so mad, Two. I just keep fucking everything up. I try and do my best, but it's never enough. Two-Bit," I manage, sitting back in my chair.

"Stop talkin' like that, Darry," He shakes his head, smacking my head around. "You take care of them boys just like you should. They wouldn't be where they are today if it wasn't for you. They'd be in a boys' home, wallowing around or they might even be dead if they didn't have you watchin' out for 'em," 

 

"They don't want me around no more. Pony just wants me gone," I mumble.

"That's not true and you know it. Pony loves you just like he does Soda. He just forgets you do things outta love and just want what's best for him. You gotta remind him you love him Darry," 

I now slowly, closing my eyes as I did so. 

"I just don't know what to do. They left hours ago, and I don't where they went," I admit, tears starting in my eyes once again. 

"Let's go lookin' for 'em. We'll go get Johnny, Steve and Dal, and we'll go lookin' for 'em. Sheppard's gang might even help us out," Two offers, getting to his feet, and stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket. I nod again. 

"Okay," I take his outstretched hand. 

"First, clean this up," Two nods towards the gun and bullets. I nod once again, starting to shove the gold bullets back in it's box, and unloading the gun. "You were really gonna do it, huh?" Two-Bit stares at me while I unload the gun once again. I look up to him slowly, and shrug.

"I honestly don't think I could," I shake my head at the thought before heading back to my bedroom to put the weapon back in my nightstand. When I return I see really get a good look at Two-Bit. 

He has his hands stuck way deep in his pockets. His happy smile is gone and his eyes are stained red with red rims around them, and his usually tuff hair is a bit disheveled from our long hug. 

I take a deep breath standing in the doorway.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially not Soda or Pony?" 

"Of course, yeah. I won't say anything," He nods quickly. 

"Two, what were you doin' here in the first place?" I asks, my eyes squinting. 

"Was lookin' for some hell to raise. It's too early on a Friday night to turn in," He shrugs casually. I nod, thankful that he was who he was, otherwise I don't know where I'd be.  
"Come on, let's go lookin' for 'em 'fore a Soc finds 'em," Two adds with a heavy sigh, noting the change in my mood. 

I nod once more starting to follow him out the door and down the street towards Dally's place to get some help lookin' for my kid brothers. The last thing I wanted to for them to get jumped on top of everything right now.


End file.
